


Whoops, You Caught Me!

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top!Gavin, bottom!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: Gavin's been getting pretty lonely lately, sexually anyway. Why not ease the loneliness with a toy?





	Whoops, You Caught Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm getting such a good reaction to chapter 3 in the "Drabbles for Dayz", I decided why not post it as a thing of its own?

Gavin stared lovingly and groaned, his hand groping his hardening cock through his straining boxers, as he stared at the lovely toy he had purchased online. It was rather difficult to find the actual name for this thing, but he was happy that he had managed to find it regardless. And when he saw that it had finally came in the mail and was waiting for him on his doorstep, he nearly squealed in delight as he eagerly brought the box inside and instantly ripped open the tape sealing with his key. Now, it was here and sitting on his bed as it waited for what Gavin was going to do to it.

The toy was essentially just a fake, but realistic looking version of a woman’s buttocks. The cheeks itself were nice and felt and looked almost flesh-like, if not for the odd rubbery looking texture. But, aside from that, the two features that Gavin was only interested in the two holes it came with: the realistic looking vagina and furled in anus. Gavin reached down and sensually rubbed the odd, but familiar looking toy, moaning to himself as his thumbs spread open the vaginal lips his eyes staring into that awaiting hole. But, then his eyes glanced at the tiny ring of muscle and he honestly couldn’t decide which hole he wanted to use for his pleasure.

“Bloody hell, I can’t wait” he said to himself, sighing with relief as he dropped his boxers and kicked them off to the side, groaning and let his eyelids fall as he stroked his fully erect dick, skin already pulled back to expose that slick shiny head.

Gavin then got onto the bed, kneeling behind the toy that was already in the perfect position to shag in. He reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled out the tube of lube that he always kept there. His lust filled eyes never left the sight of those two holes as he stroked himself with a lubricated hand, knowing that he was going to wreck either one of them and he could do it as hard as he wanted to with no restraints, well some. He didn’t want to bust as soon as he entered whichever hole he still hadn’t decided he was going to bang. He then beamed widely as he finally came up with a decision of which hole he wanted the most.

“This is going to be so goddamn good” he murmured as he slapped his leaking cock against the jiggly ass cheeks a few times before positioning the head at the entrance of the fake pussy.

Gavin sucked in a breath and then began to finally slide into the awaiting cunt. He let out a long moan his eyes closing in intense pleasure as he continued to push more of himself inside his new favorite toy. Realizing that he didn’t have to be gentle with the fake pussy, Gavin gripped the flesh-like cheeks and grunted as he harshly shoved right in until he was buried balls deep inside.

His eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock at how extremely tight this thing was. “G-God, ffuck” he breathed out, trying to will himself to calm down so as not to blow his load just yet, but he was finding some difficulty with that. Gavin could understand that he had literally just got it out of the box, but still, why was it so damn tight? Not only was it tight, but it had the almost shockingly nearly identical feel to that of a real pussy. Wasn’t really nice and wet like the real thing, but eh, it was practically the best thing he had at the moment.

Gavin breathed out a sigh as he finally composed himself before the fun had just begun. He picked his head back up and looked down as he watched himself pull out of the toy before letting out a stuttery groan as he pushed his length back inside. He then playfully slapped one of the cheeks, swearing in delight as he watched it jiggle. The British man then gritted his teeth and growled as he roughly slammed into the fake pussy. He needed, no, wanted to be rough. It wasn’t real woman, so he didn’t have to restrain himself to be gentle or slow.

So, with that, Gavin sank his nails into those squishy cheeks as he began to relentlessly fuck the hole. God, it had been so long since he had felt pleasure this good. Ever since the break up with his ex, his hand had been the only thing that gave him pleasure from time to time. But, he no longer needed to resort to rubbing one out to get the edge off. Now, he had this incredibly tight hole that he could fuck as much and as hard as he wanted.

“Christ, God!” Gavin panted out, his hips pounding away at the deliciously snug pussy, getting increasingly turned on as he could hear the obscene sound of flesh smacking against realistic, but fake flesh. He opened his eyes again, not seeming to remember when he had closed them, and looked down to watch his lube coated cock slide in and out of the pussy. His eyes glanced up at the ring of muscle above. Gavin smiled devilishly as he unfortunately pulled his twitching member out of the tight hole and then immediately forced his entire length inside the anus, a loud groan left his mouth as his dick was wrapped around the tight inner walls.

Still not holding anything back due to the fact the toy wasn’t real and he didn’t need to hold back on his forcefulness, Gavin continued to furiously hammer away at his favorite toy. He lolled his head back, moaning in immense ecstasy that was coursing through his very being. He couldn’t believe he was getting this much pleasure from a fake version of half a woman’s pussy and ass, but here he was really pounding away at a fake, but here he was and he didn’t give a toss.

“Yeah, bloody take it” he growled, his hips a blur as he fucked his frustrations out. God, it was getting so hot, Gavin could feel sweat beginning to drip down his forehead, his damp hair sticking to his forehead and the back of his sweaty neck. He whipped his shirt off and flung it off to the other side of the room, sighing as cool air hit his bare skin before his death gripped returned back to those jiggling ass cheeks, clawing the mounds so harshly that he was certain that he was going to leave permanent crescent-shaped marks. And the roughness he was pouring into this poor toy was almost animalistic in nature, almost fearing that he was puncture it and thus creating a third hole.

But again, he didn’t care. He didn’t care about the fact that his dick could potentially destroy his brand new toy. No, he didn’t care because he could feel another warm sensation, this time in a different region. He could feel that coil in his stomach beginning to tighten as he could feel himself grow close. God, he was so damn close and the asshole’s tightness wasn’t hindering him from reaching his end, in fact it was doing the exact opposite. Gavin just needed a few more.

He gritted his teeth, letting out puffs of loud moan-mixed pants as his pace grew harder and faster. He was so focused on achieving his orgasm that he was unaware of the fact that he was currently being watched. He was so focused that he didn’t even realize that there was a person literally standing in his doorway watching the scene before them. He was too engrossed in his own pleasure that he failed to realize this until he eventually turned his head around and his eyes widened as he could see who exactly was in the doorway.

“Michael?” he panted out, trying to stop his hips. But, it was too late and the damage was already done. Cause at that moment, Gavin cursed his eyes clenched close and he tossed his head back as he released his warm semen into the toy’s ass, a loud choppy groan spilling from his panting mouth. His hips thrust softly as he came inside before he stilled and sighed, panting breathlessly.

Knowing that he had to face the music, Gavin opened his bleary eyes and slowly turned his head back around to look at his friend who was still standing there frozen. “M-Michael, what are you doing here, boi?” he asked, swallowing in air in an effort to control his breathing.

Michael blinked repeatedly as if he was pulling himself back to wherever his mind wandered to. “I-I um, I was just, uh. Wow, Gav, just wow” he breathed out himself, trying to compose both the shock that was written all over his face and the erection in his pants that was trying to make itself present. No, he was not turned on by the scene he had just witnessed and no he was not thinking any dirty thoughts about his friend, why would you ask? He cleared his throat and swallowed thickly. “I-I was just coming over to see if you-you wanted to hang out a-and…” he babbled on.

But, Gavin wasn’t listening. No, his eyes found themselves wandering all over Michael’s body in interest. He bit his lip as an impure thought of what he wanted to do to his friend entered his lust clouded mind and he could feel himself grow hard inside the wrecked hole, even after all that.

Michael continued to explain his reason for why he was over here in the first place, but then he cut himself off as he watched Gavin’s eyes focus intently on him. Gavin held that gaze with him as he pulled himself out of cum-filled hole and Michael couldn’t help, but appear fascinated as he watched the British man’s spunk leak out. Gavin then climbed off the bed and then began to stalk towards his friend. Michael stood there frozen once more as he watched his completely nude and sweaty friend walk towards him, his eyes honing in on Gavin’s large hard cock that even though he had seen the Brit cum, it still had some juice left inside. Gavin continued to advance upon the seemingly unmoving man until he stood directly in front of him, almost intimidatingly towering over him if that were possible considering they were practically the same height.

Michael ripped his eyes away from ogling at his friend’s surprisingly attractive body and glanced up at him, nearly gasping in shock at how close Gavin was. Then his big brown eyes met the British man’s arousal-filled eyes, unable to break away from that impenetrable gaze Gavin was giving him. The two lads stared at each other for the longest, both unable to break away from their gazes, until Michael felt Gavin’s hands immediately come to the front of his pants, making quick work of undoing his belt and undoing his jeans.

“G-Gav” he breathed out on a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as he helplessly watched as Gavin push his pants and boxers down a bit, “W-Wha-” “Get on the bed on all fours” Gavin simply commanded in a seductive, but full of authority voice that sent shivers down Michael’s back.

Something inside of Michael made him obey the seductive tone, despite him being older and bigger than Gavin. Whatever the strange thing was it made him want to obey every command his best friend gave to him. Obediently, Michael walked around Gavin to the foot of the bed, kicking his shoes off and pushing his lower half garments down, kicking them off to the side. Taking in a deep breath, he crawled on top of the bed and got into position, shivering again as he heard Gavin groan in delight at the sight of his pale rear.

“Wider” he heard the order from Gavin and felt his face burn red as he spread his knees apart as wide as they could go in this position.

Michael waited for a bit staring at the headboard and then bit his lip in anticipation as he felt the bed dip behind him and gasped softly as he felt his cool hands grip his fleshy hips. One hand left his side and then Michael felt his hole twitch in excitement as he felt the leaking tip teasingly rub over his entrance. Then both hands left and then Michael, out of the corner of his eye, watched as Gavin picked up the strewn bottle of lube and heard him uncap it. Another thing Michael noticed in his peripheral was the fake pussy Gavin had been using earlier. He looked over at the toy, his eyes noticing the still present drop of milky white around the anus.

Gavin saw what Michael was staring at and he smirked as he remembered how cruel he was towards the thing. “Don’t worry, boi. You’re gonna get the same treatment” he reassured, as he rubbed more lube on his dick and squeezing a good amount of the clear liquid onto Michael’s hole, said man shivering at the cold sensation. Michael then let out a surprised squeak as he immediately felt the tip press against his slick rim. Gavin’s hand went back to its spot on Michael’s hip, keeping him in position as he began to gently push in, moaning as the muscle there squeezed him tightly.

Michael grit his teeth as he tried to breath, letting out puffs of pained noises as his unprepared hole stretched to accommodate the penetrating flesh. “G-Gav-vin” Michael strained out, his arms shaking from having to hold his upper body up. He heard Gavin gently shush him and grunt as he pushed another couple of inches into him.

“Relax for me, boi” Gavin murmured and sighed as he finally bottomed out against those lovely pale cheeks. “God, you’re even tighter than that lovely toy, Mi-cool” he cooed in his ear and Michael shivered at the feel of his warm breath against the back of his neck. “So tight and warm. I don’t think I’ll be able to be gentle with you, boi” he warned.

Michael felt his dick grow harder as it hung heavy between his legs. “T-Then don’t. You can be rough with me” he encouraged and moaned softly as he felt the flesh inside him move a bit, now accustomed to the wonderful stretch it brought. He never expected Gavin, of all people, to be this big and thick and Michael couldn’t help but love every bit about being able to feel all of Gavin. “Do me like that goddamn toy, Gav. Fuck the shit out of me” he pleaded, teasingly thrusting back onto his warm cock.

Gavin chuckled darkly and tightly gripped his pale hips as he began to thrust in and out. Fine, if Michael wanted to be shagged like the toy he had wrecked earlier, then he was more than happy to oblige him. Just like what did with the toy earlier, Gavin sank his nails into his pale hips and harshly slammed in, the action making Michael gasp in surprise and made him fall onto his face. As another rough thrust was slammed into him, Michael wisely gripped the bedsheets in an effort to at least hold on to something. But, he then yelped as he felt Gavin roughly grab his hair and yanked him back up.

“Ah, ah, ah, Michael. Back on your hands, boi” he commanded in a gruff voice and thrust sharply in as a firm warning. Michael, although he knew he wouldn’t be able to do so considering how rough Gavin was going to be, obeyed as he raised himself back up on shaky arms. “There’s a good boy, Michael. Such a lovely little boy you are” he crooned as he began to roughly pound away into his friend’s constricting hole.

Michael let out shaky moans and swears as he took the brutal fucking, unable to do anything except moan like a desperate whore and let his ass be used for his best friend’s pleasure. “G-Gavin, shit” he panted out, closing his eyes in pleasure as his body rocked with each powerful thrust. He breathed out a whine and arched his back in ecstasy as he felt the bulbous head strike his prostate. “G-Gavin, yes, fuck” he moaned, gripping the sheets even tighter and bowing his head.

“Yeah, bloody take it, Michael” Gavin growled out and harshly slapped his ass, smirking in delight as he heard Michael cry out and moan at the stinging pain. Gavin pushed up the back of his friend’s shirts, moaning at the developing back muscles. “So lovely, boi” he panted and bent down and pressed wet kisses up the expanse of the pale skin. Michael shivered as he felt those soft lips trail up his spine and to the back of his sweaty neck, yelping again as he felt those sharp teeth sink into the crook of his shoulder. “You’re taking it so well, boi. God, you feel so much better than that damn toy. Gonna have to use your tight little ass from now on cause you just feel so goddamn good, love” he murmured dirtily into his ear.

Michael bit his lip in satisfaction, groaning in agreement knowing full well that he would let Gavin keep fucking him after this. It didn’t matter that they were friends and that they shouldn’t be doing this. What mattered to him at this very moment was that there was a deliciously big cock that was savagely ramming itself into his body and it happened to belong to his best friend. It didn’t matter nor did he care cause he was getting the best pleasure and a good fucking that he’ll surely feel afterwards.

Michael then felt the brutal pounding pause and he let out an audible whine. He was going to berate his friend for stopping just as it was starting to feel good when he then suddenly felt Gavin’s breath on the back of his neck. He turned his head and gasped in surprise as to how close to his face Gavin was, his eyes staring into Gavin’s. The gasp gave his friend the perfect opportunity to then crash his mouth against his, feeling Gavin easily worm his slippery tongue into his mouth. Gavin moaned as he tasted the inside of a mouth he had longed for for so long and Michael relaxed and let his tongue play with the other man’s, both muscles twisting around the other’s in a playful fight.

Gavin pecked his lips once more before sitting up, growling as he resumed his brutal pounding. Michael let out high-pitched mewls as the pace turned impossibly harder, feeling the backs of his thighs and red turning ass cheeks complain from being savagely slammed against. The obscene sound of skin slapping against skin grew louder and louder, soon mixing with the sounds of pleasure pouring from both of their mouths, though Gavin’s sounded more like growls and grunts.

“God, you’re so fucking good, boi!” Michael cried out, tightening his grip on the sheets as he tried in vain to withstand the insane fucking his friend was giving to him. “So big, fuck, don’t you dare stop again, Gavvy” he moaned his body rocking along with each thrust. Alas, his arms gave out again sending his face into the pillow again. But this time, Gavin didn’t mind at all. Instead, he knee walked closer until his hips were flushed against those cherry red ass cheeks and when Gavin thrust back it, Michael could swear he could see stars cause now Gavin was so incredibly deep inside him. “Fuck, fuck! Right there, Gav! Fuck me there please!” he sobbed as more pleasure was bestowed upon his being.

Gavin chuckled and slapped his ass again before sinking his nails into the fleshy mound, making sure to hit Michael’s prostate with every plunge into his body. He moaned in delight as he gave and received pleasure at the same time. With every thrust he gave to Michael, he grunted as he felt those slick walls tighten around him. He was being so rough with his friend and even though he gave the same amount of roughness to the toy earlier, he still had to remember the obvious fact that one this was an actual person, and two this was his best friend. But, then again, Michael did give him the privilege of treating him like the toy, so Gavin obliged him by being as rough as he wanted to.

The constant thrusts that were just wailing on his prostate was starting to get a bit too much, Michael’s moans getting more desperate as he could feel that glorious heat engulf his lower half. “Oh, fuck, G-Gavin! Yes, Gavin, shit! Goddammit, you’re gonna make me cum, boi!” he strained out, gritting his teeth as the heat grew hotter and hotter and reached between his legs and wrapped his hand around his aching purple-headed cock, pumping it in time with Gavin’s punishing pace.

“You’re gonna cum for me, boi? My nob feels so good it’s gonna make you cum, huh, love?” Gavin panted into his ear and groaned loudly as he himself wasn’t too far off from unloading inside the clenching hole.

Michael tossed his head back and his eyes clenched closed, loud breathy moans and incoherent swears spilled from his mouth as he grew closer and closer to his end, his hand practically a blur from how fast he was stroking himself. “God, fuck yes! Gavin, Gavin, Ga-vin!” Michael cried out feeling his own dick throb with the desperate need to cum.

“Come on, my lovely little boi. Cum for me” Gavin panted in his ear, biting into his neck groaning at the fact that he was close as well. A string of swears came out of Michael’s mouth before he moaned Gavin’s name out loudly as he came into the his hand, some of his cum landing on the bed. Gavin wasn’t too far off with the way Michael was clenching around him. He only managed a few hard thrusts before he clawed at Michael’s hips, hissing as he came into his hot ass. He rocked a couple times before he slammed in once more.

Both lads panted breathlessly as they tried to come down from their orgasmic highs. Gavin draped his sweaty chest over Michael’s equally sweat-stained shirt, tenderly pressing breathy kisses onto the back of his neck. Wrapping his arms around Michael’s torso and withdrawing his softening length, he dropped them onto each other's’ side, Gavin curling his skinny body around his lover as best as he could while they recovered.

“H-Hey, Gav” Michael spoke up after regaining control of his breathing, “you don’t need to use that toy anymore. Just-if you ever feel the urge to, you know, fuck, just let me know, okay?” he offered.

Gavin breathed out a laugh and pressed his lips once again to the back of his neck. He glanced behind him and looked at the lone abandoned toy that still sat on his bed and also probably needed to be cleaned out. He had to agree though: the fake orifice combination was nice, but it lacked the warmth and pleasurable tightness that Michael had. Also, as he gently turned Michael’s head around to kiss him on the lips once again, this was another thing he couldn’t do with the toy. So yeah, he was definitely going to use his lover’s hole from now on. There was just no way he could go back to using it.

“Sure thing, boi. It’s a done deal” he agreed, laughing as he saw Michael roll his eyes.


End file.
